clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Prehistoric Party 2013
Prehistoric Party is an upcoming party which will be held in January 2013. It was confirmed by Spike Hike on Twitter. Due to players donating more than 10 billion coins during the Holiday Party 2012, Spike Hike posted on Twitter a picture of the Plaza during the Mesozoic Era of the party, as a sneak peek. Penguins will be able to time travel using the Time Trekker, and members will be able to transform into Dinosaurs. A new Puffle Hat called The Stone-Age Roller will be released during this party. Trivia *It will be the very first party to not be an expedition in January since 2009, as Spike Hike confirmed it is not an expedition. *The Log-Off Screen hints that members will be able to transform into dinosaurs currently known to be Tyrannosaurus Rex, Triceratops and Pteranodon (not actually a dinosaur, but a pterosaur). *It is confirmed that there will be a few new emotes for this party as shown in one of the Login Screen. *This is the second party in a row to have three different transformation options and special party emotes. *There will be a Scavenger Hunt where you have to dig up Dinosaur eggs and receive a special prize - Possibly The Stone-Age Roller. *Gary's removed mascot scripts indicate that it was originally supposed to take place in the past and future. *Judging by the Dinosaurs, Penguins will be going to the Late Cretaceous Period (Senonian). Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Dinosaur Party confirmation.PNG|Spike Hike's confirmation of the party. File:Screen-Shot-2012-11-23-at-7.26.07-PM.jpg|Spike Hike's Twitter sneak peek, referring to Time Trekker. A57ikqPCYAAjVmT.jpg|Possible outfits for the party. File:Dinosaur_Party_2013.jpg|Sneak peek in the newest Club Penguin Magazine. File:Prehistoricpartytweet.png|Proof for the name of the party, and a sneak peek of the Plaza. sasasa.png|News of Prehistoric Party in The Club Penguin Times (Issue #375). File:Treasure_hunt.jpeg|A sneak peek from Polo Field. Garyprehisdinopartyidea.png|A sneak peek from the Club Penguin Times. Prehistoric_0.jpg|Another sneak peek image. Note the Stegosaurus skeletons. A_Ozy7YCMAANkUH.jpg|The Time Trekker in a Portuguese magazine. A_X8r2UCMAAO-0P.jpeg|Dinosaur Transformations Player Cards. polo field ingame sprite sneak.PNG|Polo Field as a Tyranosarus Rex, given as a sneak peek. Newspaper Advertisements Scientific Announcement Part 1.png|"Scientific Announcement" in Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. Annoucement.png|Part Two of "Scientific Announcement" in Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. Events Issue 376.png|Upcoming Events in Issue #376. Log-in Screens Untitledjjj.png|The Log-in screen of the Prehistoric Party with the Tyrannosaurus . Pteradon ls.png|The Log-in screen of the Prehistoric Party with the Pteranodon. Triceratops in the ls.png|The Log-in Screen of the Prehistoric Party with the Triceratops. Homepage Slide1prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide one. Slide2prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide two. Slide3prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide three. Slide4prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide four. Log-Off Screens File:LogoffScreenPrehistoricParty2013.png|The first Logoff Screen for the party. Note the Tyrannosaurus, Pteranodon and Triceratops. Rooms Mesozoic Era File:A C3rR8CcAEJ8pg.png|The Plaza i.png|Iceberg Other votedpreistoriccostume.jpg|This is the costume that was voted for awhile back in October. Penguins will probably get it during the party. Puffle_Care_icons_Head_Thestoneageroller.png|The Stone-Age Roller, the Puffle Hat that will be released during this upcoming party. PNJ13.png|The Party News for the party. Note there isn't the upcoming parties at the bottom. MEATZ.png|There may be a hand item based on the Meat Emote, as seen in the trailer. Videos External Links Homepage *Main *Fly *Stomp *Roar Login Screen *Fly *Stomp *Roar Category:2013 Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Transformations Category:Prehistoric Party